Harry Potter, Just a Kid
by Marionette of Wonderland
Summary: Harry Potter, savior of the magical world hidden from non-magical eyes, is just a child. Does anyone see this, his pain as he must deal with what no child should? The people around him see him as not what he is, but as what he isn't. The people around him see him as their savior, yet all Harry is, what he truly is, he's just a child. He's just a kid...


_**Hello, dearest readers. I am Marionette of Wonderland as you already know, and I am proud to tell you this is my first fan-based fiction.**_

_**Do not expect this kind of fan-based fiction more time to count, as I will be only make these types when either special occasions come around, or when it should be the most fitting to do so. **_

_**Please enjoy my first fan-based fiction, a song fiction of Harry Potter, said song being **__**I'm Just a Kid**__** by the band, and one of my favorites, **__**Simple Plan**__**, told in the point of view of both Hedwig, the snowy owl, and Voldemort, the antagonist and foil of Harry's, set in the time before Dobby had visited Harry.**_

_**Meanings**_

_**Bold and Slanted – Song Lyrics**_

_Slanted – Point of View_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I woke up it was seven; I waited 'til eleven, just to figure out that no one would call. I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them, what's another night all alone? When you're spending everyday on your own, and here it goes…<strong>_

'_How sad it is to see you so sad, Harry my sweet child.' The child had waited so long for me to arrive, staying awake as he waited for any sign of the owl the boy he had met at Hogwarts, a child of red hair by the name Ron Weasely, said he would send to Harry after the fiasco over the telephone. _

_Harry, as he told me, had little friendship in his life. All due to the "family" he had, the isolation the three created for the boy. _

_When he went to Hogwarts, he made many friends, but what friends would promise to send a letter…and do the opposite when he hadn't let THEM down? _

_Now he's spending another night all alone…but what's another night if he spent all his nights alone?_

_**I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight.**_

_The boy had thwarted me the year before, but truly, how would he this year? He cannot find me, for I am farther away than before, being in the forest of Albania, and with a new plot to kill the now twelve year old boy, he will be more caught up then anything to save himself instead of stopping me. _

_Truly though, he's just a child, and while everyone else will be at that pitiful excuse of a school for magic, celebrating while they can, the boy will more than likely be dead from the plot._

_Nobody would even care to help the child, for this I am not entirely sure but still thinking so about, but none would want to be in the cross-fire of the battle. _

_**And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed. I'm staring at these four walls again. I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time. Everyone's got somewhere to go, and they're gonna leave me here on my own. And here it goes…**_

_That foolish elder, what he did was so mean, sending the boy back to the place of isolation, an exile all on its own._

_The child, Harry, keeps staring at the wall across the bed he lays in, possibly thinking of the year he had before…well the good parts from what he had of that year._

_Why would the elder and his circle of trust leave the boy alone? Why would Harry's friends leave him alone to his isolation?_

_**I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me…**_

_Dumbledore is a fool, for letting the boy escape the castle's safety. I've heard from my spies that the boy's home life is hard, and though I cannot break those blood-wards set upon the house, he is still in seclusion and those fools will, over time, break him as he spends the long months with the three muggles._

_It seems as they, no matter how they say it isn't so; do not care for his safety, as if what my spies say is true, the muggles will eventually break the child into being a silent and non-existent being. Not even a threat and I am sure that many would celebrate this, if it is all true._

_**What the hell is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody, how did this happen to me? Wide awake and I can't fall asleep, and every night is the worst night ever…**_

_Poor boy…he's still awake after even all this time? Will he ever feel at ease, after all this time, all this trouble and problems? You see the dilemma, because it seems only I can so far…_

_He's only twelve years…and he had to spend at least ten years from what I know with these people. With people he doesn't belong with…people who hate his very essence._

_**I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid. Yeah, I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid. **_

_Harry is but a child…_

_The accursed boy is really just a simple child…_

_**I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is…nobody wants to be alone in the world.**_

_Even I can admit that I once was a helpless child, but still, nobody would care for the boy's safety as they, the people who seem to be the most willing to help, would turn their backs on him the moment he really and truly need their help. _

_Even I can admit that I need help for my plots, and to do it alone would be signing my soul over to the grim reaper. None want to be alone…so why should they? The boy is just an exception, it seems, for he is forced to be alone._

_**I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is, nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me.**_

_Child, can no one see your pain? So alone and none can see that you are just this, a simple child._

_Do they not see while they may have hardships, yours is harder? You are to be a force of good, yet what good does it do you when you are so alone?_

_You have to face an evil…and it seems none would stand with you during this time. _

_**Tonight, I'm all alone. Tonight, nobody cares. Tonight, 'cause I'm just a kid tonight.**_

_Harry is just a child…and it seems none truly care to see this…_

_The Potter's child is truly just this, a scared child all alone…_

'_Harry is just a child, and it seems no one can see this as true.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter is just a child, and so this song made me think of how he truly is just this. A child that had faced, must face, and will face death several times, yet he must do this all on his own and in other authorauthoress' stories, I give them gratitude for being such creative minds, he is seen sometimes as alone in battle even though he has friends all around.**_

_**The true authoress of the **__**Harry Potter series**__** had made the times he had gone into battle against the evil force known as Voldemort as Harry's alone. So thus, in my reasoning, he truly is alone when he needs help the most. Something I see as what would scare anyone, everyone.**_

_**Please leave a review, and I do appreciate any comments you, dearest readers, may have. Though please no extraordinarily harsh words, the mind is pretty creative in curses, most of the time.**_


End file.
